


Aries Firsts

by Bombardearest



Series: To Tame the Wolves [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa family, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bombardearest/pseuds/Bombardearest
Summary: Glimpses into Aries Firsts.





	Aries Firsts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting all my one shots on one story. I have 3 ideas including this one for stories but I could add more.

Clarke smiled, watching her daughter trying to crawl. Aries had gotten to the point where she could just stare at where she wanted to go but could only bounce on her own hands. Not five seconds later, Aries gave up, laying her head down on the floor with her butt still in the air.

 

 "Your kid's weird, Clarke" Raven said, pulling the blonde's attention away from the 6 month old.

 

 "Leave her alone. She's trying" Clarke responded, picking up her pouting brunette." You'll get it" Clarke whispered into her dark hair, kissing her hairline.

 

 "She's doing push-ups. She's pouts just like Lexa, by the way" 

 

 "She's getting there and yes, she looks like her sire. Why is that a shock?"

 

 "She's only got your eyes. I mean that must suck for you. Nine months inside you and she looks like Lexa. If me and Anya have kids they better look like me"

 

 "Oh so you planning to have kids" Clarke teased.

 

 "Way to miss the point, Griff"

 

 "Well, I'll keep that in mind next time I have one"

 

 "That's all I'm saying" Raven replied, getting off the couch. "Well, I'll be going. Your girl should be back soon. Bye little Rae"

 

 "Bye to you too, Raven" Clarke rolled her eyes as Aries waved goodbye to her. "Come on. Let's find  _nomon_. You wanna find  _nomon_?" Aries grinned, wrapping her arms around Clarke's neck. "Okay. Let's go"

 

* * *

"Can this day get any worse?" Lexa groaned, rubbing her hands over her face as she leaned over the table in front of her.

 

 "And here I thought you'd be happy to see us" Clarke smirked as the tension in Lexa's body visibly lessened. Aries bounced in her mother's arms until Lexa took her into her own.

 

 "Hi, little one" Lexa whispered, breathing in her calming scent. "You always know how to bring a smile to my face" Clarke laid her head on Lexa's shoulder.

 

 "What happened?"

 

 "Constant arguing. Nothing unusual but I'm just exhausted"

 

 "Do you want me to come with you tomorrow? I'm sure I can help"

 

 "You can if you want to but it's just the lake people and flower kru. Basically a"

 

 "Penis swinging contest" Clarke interrupted, earning a frown from her mate as she cover their tiny omega's ears. "She doesn't know what a penis is, Lexa?"

 

 "And she shouldn't until I'm dead"Clarke rolled her eyes.

 

 "You're ridiculous"Clarke mumbled as she leaned in for a kiss. 

 

 "I'm not but if I was you'd still love me anyway" Lexa spoke against her lips." I love you"Lexa broke the kiss to face Aries who was busying herself with Lexa's cape." And I love you too" Lexa lifted Aries in the air, beaming at the giggles it produced from her little girl. "You love me? Do you love  _nomon?"_

 

 "No mo" Aries giggled.

 

 " _Klark,_ did you hear that? She said  _nomon._ She said her first word. I'm her first word" Clarke stroked her cheek as she spoke 

 

 "Yeah, she's growing up. Mommy would've been nice but I'll take what I can get"

 

 "Say it again. Say  _nomon. Nomon"_

 

_"No mo"_

 

"Yeah, I'm your _nomon"_


End file.
